


These Costumes Are Inaccurate

by AryaWinchester



Series: Halloweek 2015 [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 10th Doctor - Freeform, Cute, Fluff, Halloweek, Halloween, I'm sorry that this is horrible, Tenant years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaWinchester/pseuds/AryaWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and the Doctor get distracted by Halloween costumes</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Costumes Are Inaccurate

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 everyone!!!  
> I wrote this really fast and it's really short, so I'm sorry. I hope I can make it up to you with the next one. (Probably not, but Day 7 already has 4 pages and I'm not done so...)  
> Hope you enjoy it!  
> (Semi-based on a request I got. I couldn't figure out how to make your prompt work, I'm sorry.)

“That's not how they look.”

Rose stopped in the middle of the dark costume shop to turn back to the Doctor. “What?”

“Aliens.” the Doctor held up a child's costume. “This is absurd! They don’t-”

“Yes. We know that, but others don't. We really need to get to Zarinka-”

The Doctor scoffed. “Oh, forget her. She really isn't strong enough to bring down the whole tower bridge.” he held up another hanger. “Just look at this! How insulting.”

Rose rolled her eyes. How could this man holding up a grey E.T. costume be the same man who has saved the earth (and man other planets) numerous times.

“That's just a character from some American movie. Forget about it, Doctor.” She got him to walk a few more steps before stopping at another rack.

“Space robot? Really?”

The blonde looked over and saw the Doctor holding up a bad Cyberman outfit, horrified.

“And how about this? ‘Exterminating Robot.’” the Doctor read. “Daleks aren’t a costume. Well…” he looked it up and down.

“Doctor, we have to go.” Rose walked farther into the rows of charade items, bumping into a rack. “Or are you more interested in this? Will you not be happy until we’ve criticized every costume?”

“Not every one…” he became distracted by a lousy Ice Warrior one. “Just the funny ones.”

Rose gave in, looking through another rack. “What do you consider funny?”

“This.” the Doctor was wearing a Sycorax mask, making weird sounds.

Rose sighed. “Do they just make costumes of all the aliens they’ve seen you fight? All of them that have invaded London?”

The Doctor went back to browsing. “Humans are the strangest creatures, aren’t they.”

“Maybe you should dress as one of us for Halloween.” he grinned at his companions comment.

They continued looking around, laughing at whatever they found, whether it was related to the Doctor or not.

He had put on a bowtie and round glasses, calling it a ‘nerd’ look.

“Maybe I’ll travel around like this next.”

Rose was busy with a ‘sexy policewoman’ when she heard a loud gasp.

“They could at least use a more recent look!”

She walked to the back corner where she found her Doctor wearing a long multicoloured scarf and a brown hat.

“Is that a past regeneration?” Rose looked at the bag it had come from. ‘Time Traveller.’

The Doctor nodded. “My fourth, if I’m not mistaken. What was I thinking? A scarf?”

“I like it.” Rose picked up one end. “Maybe you should get it.”

The Doctor’s expression turned sad. “I probably still have mine somewhere in the TARDIS. Along with other costumes of my past.”

Rose rubbed his arm in a comforting way. “I’ll find that room someday. We’ll find it and have fun dressing up.”

He took a deep breath. “Well, just promise me we’ll never dress the kids in fake alien costumes.”

“The kids?”

The Doctor started walking to the exit, his head back on defeating Zarinka.

“Doctor, what kids? Doctor?”

He smiled over his shoulder and held out a hand. “Oh, no one specifically. Come along, Rose. Let us take to the stars.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and maybe prompts for 12 Days of Fanfics??? ily, guys. Please stay tuned for the rest of the week!  
> Read, Write, Love.


End file.
